wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja World of Warcraft Wiki:Portal społeczności
Witamy Bardzo proszę o wpisywanie wszystkich pytań, wątpliwości i sugestii na tej stronie - wystarczy kliknąć link "Edytuj tę stronę" w górnym menu. Można również kliknąć link "Dodaj wiadomość", aby w prosty sposób dodać komentarz wraz z określonym nagłówkiem. Pamiętajcie o wstawianiu własnych podpisów - służy do tego odpowiedni przycisk na pasku narzędzi nad okienkiem edycji. Pozdrawiam 21:39, 11 maj 2008 (UTC) Witam. Jestem tutaj nowy i chciałem zapytać o parę rzeczy. :) Czy wow.wikia.com mogłaby być wiernym odzwierciedleniem wowwiki.com? :) Tzn. ten sam układ, hierarchia artykułów, te same hiperłącza. :) I druga sprawa: czy edytując dany artykuł lub dodając nowy, muszę go pisać "własnymi słowy", czy mogę go bezpośrednio tłumaczyć z wowwiki.com? Ta ostatnia opcja byłaby dla mnie najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Czekam na odpowiedź. Pozdrawiam. :) P.S. Jeżeli to nie tutaj miałem napisać tego typu pytania, to z góry przepraszam. :) Zabieram się do pisania. :) VeryLuckyMan 18:15, 10 gru 2008 (UTC)VeryLuckyMan Dokładnie takie same pytania jak powyżej, też czekam na odpowiedź. --Styxiak 13:13, 17 gru 2008 (UTC) :Na wstępie witam na wiki i przepraszam za opóźnienie w odpowiedzi - niestety przeprowadzki mają brzydki zwyczaj zjadania całego wolnego czasu :) Przechodząc do waszych pytań: tak, nasza wiki może być dokładnym odzwierciedleniem wersji angielskiej i takie też było założenie przy przenosinach do serwisu wikia. Edytując artykuł możecie tłumaczyć go bezpośrednio z angielskiego oryginału - wszystkie treści są objęte licencją GDFL, która pozwala na takie wykorzystanie. W razie kolejnych pytań piszcie śmiało, postaram się odpowiedzieć w miarę możliwości (...i czasu). ---- Witam serdecznie. Dużo czytam wowwiki.com i postanowiłem sprawdzić czy jest polska strona a jak jest to pomóc ja tworzyć. Większość odpowiedzi na nurtujące pytania znalazłem. Interesuje mnie to, czy mogę się dowiedzieć kto nad czym aktualnie pracuje. Nie chciałbym aby dochodziło do sytuacji, w której będziemy się kłócić czyj artykuł zamieścić itp. Jeśli już takie coś istnieje, to proszę o podanie miejsca bądź linka gdzie to znajdę. I przepraszam za zawracanie głowy :) Jeśli chodzi o to czym bym się chciał zająć, to będzie to historia świata. Planuje przetłumaczyć tekst z wowwiki.com. Z jednej strony chcę się przysłużyć społeczności a z drugiej sprawdzić swoje umiejętności( zarówno mój Angielski jak i Polski). Pozdrawiam - Artaud :Nie mamy niestety jednego, centralnego punktu, w którym zapisywalibyśmy kto czym się zajmuje. Kiedyś taka strona istniała przez chwilę, ale nie cieszyła się żadnym zainteresowaniem. Myślę, że póki lepsze rozwiązanie nie będzie potrzebne, to tego typu ustalenia możemy przenieść na stronę Dyskusja_WoWWiki:Kącik_redaktora. Pytania o zaawansowane szablony itp. Jak i gdzie można robić takie szablony jak np: * http://www.wowwiki.com/Template:Item * http://www.wowwiki.com/Template:Settip * http://www.wowwiki.com/Template:Lootbox Styxiak 13:20, 14 sty 2009 (UTC) :Zajrzyj na Pomoc:Lista szablonów, Szablon:Loot oraz Szablon:Tooltip. Takie szablony są dostępne na chwilę obecną. World of Warcraft na ZapytajWiki Cześć, jak widać w temacie, założyłam dziś portal o WoWie na ZapytajWiki. Zachęcam zarówno do zadawania pytań, jak i udzielania na nie odpowiedzi : ) Dla zainteresowanych podaję adres, zapraszam : ) http://world-of-warcraft.zapytaj.wikia.com/ MagdaH 16:36, maj 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ale.... Już jest portal na ZapytajWiki. Adres: http://zapytaj.wikia.com/wiki/Kategoria:WoWWiki : :Adres, który podałeś to jedynie kategoria o WoWie na http://zapytaj.wikia.com, natomiast http://world-of-warcraft.zapytaj.wikia.com/ jest całkowicie poświęcona pytaniom o tematyce World of Warcraft : ) -- MagdaH 21:22, maj 12, 2010 (UTC) Pomagamy Hej, to znowu ja : ) Tym razem chciałabym w imieniu administracji Wikia zapytać Was o ewentualne problemy, pytania, prośby i sugestie dotyczące Wiki. Z przyjemnością pomożemy, jeżeli tylko będzie to możliwe. Pozdrawiam -- MagdaH 12:19, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) :Skoro pytasz, to jako admin byłbym wdzięczny za udogodnienie tego typu, żeby administratorzy poszczególnych wiki mogli zmieniać ustawienia całości wiki. Chodzi mi tutaj dokładniej o to, żeby zmienić ustawienia, by edycji mogli dokonywać tylko użytkownicy zalogowani. Mogłoby to ograniczyć Akty wandalizmu, które czasami aż przykro czytać i usuwać. Stan wiki Mam nadzieję, że tutaj mogę napisać zestaw pomysłów. Generalnie jestem na tej wiki nowy, ale widzę, że trochę tu "zarosło". W ramach czyszczenia: * Proponuję zorganizować wywalanie śmieci (jak chociażby Makro, poziom tego artykułu i prawdopodobne NPA mnie przerażają); mogę zająć się stroną techniczną * Licencje, licencje, licencje. Nie ma nawet szablonów do licencji. * Stare artykuły nie są dostosowane do nowych szablonów (przykład: Super Healing Potion) * Nastawić wiki nieco bardziej na społeczność. Angielska WoWWiki ma wszystkie tego typu zabawki, od kanału IRC, przez forum, szabloniki (proszę: en:Category:Democracy templates) do kasowania artykułów itp. To by było tyle ode mnie. Chommik12 Dyskusja – 15:08, cze 25, 2010 (UTC)